


Console commands

by falloutfangirl



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutfangirl/pseuds/falloutfangirl
Summary: this is actually a dream I had last night and it really made me depressed when I woke up. I would’ve put it on Wattpad but I think she follows me there so. Also sorry my name is so cringy but I needed a name where no one would guess it was me.





	Console commands

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a dream I had last night and it really made me depressed when I woke up. I would’ve put it on Wattpad but I think she follows me there so. Also sorry my name is so cringy but I needed a name where no one would guess it was me.

you’re in your house, a blank computer screen and keyboard in front of you. You push the “~” key and everyone in the room freezes in place. The girl you love appears next to you. She pulls you into her arms and holds you there, hugging you for a while. Quiet words are exchanged and some tears are shed. You notice every little detail about her. How her hair gets naturally lighter at the ends and how nice it smells. The pace of her breathing and the very faint beat of her heart. You feel all the little fibers of her shirt as you slowly run your hand across her back, drawing little shapes with your finger. You pull back and lightly graze your lips against hers. Barely an attempt at a kiss. “We can’t. I’m sorry.” She says and moves her face back to your shoulder. “I know... I love you.” You say, hoping for the same response back. She says nothing, and just like that, she’s gone. You’re left on your own feeling empty and are reminded that the end could’ve been avoided. You wake up.


End file.
